Dealing With It
by FromAnotherPlanet
Summary: Jackson copes with Frankie pausing their relationship. Heath goes through extremes to prove Abbey is his perfect match. Clawdeen is fed up with her sisters constant craving for attention. Will Jackson recover? Can Heath convince her or will he get burned? What will Clawdeen do to stop this madness? Read And Find out! ( IN PROGRESS )
1. Chapter 1

Jackson walked onto the grounds of Monster high, sighing to himself. He knew exactly what would happen today. Wedgies, bullies and being ignored by the only ghoul that mattered, however he managed to keep himself educated in school. He didn't know what he'd do without heath. Lately Heath had been hanging around Jackson more and not just out of pity. Surprisingly, Heath wasn't as bad as everyone had made it seem. Yeah, his brain sometimes couldn't comprehend the conversations he tried to have but he was a great listener and a great friend a half monster half normie a guy ever had.

"Hey Jackson!" Heath said dashing to the normie, dressed in a yellow button up with a sweater vest over top of it. Heath caught up to his cousin and they walked inside the hallways of Monster High only to be greeted with huge groups standing in different places. Jackson couldn't help but notice the strange behavior, but it wasn't his place to call anyone out, therefore he let it go and kept walking until they reached his locker.

"Hey Heath, what's up?"

"Aaahh the usual, but Abbey totally digs me! When I tried to hold her hand in Clawculus it took 6 seconds for her to pull her hand away!"

"So?"

"So?!" The fire elemental began, "So! She took her time pulling away! She even looked down and waited before she pulled away!"

"Maybe she didn't realize whose hand it was until she looked at you." Jackson said snickering to himself, as his clueless cousin continued dreaming about his 'secret crush'.

"No Jackie-boy I know when a chick wants the Heath man."

"Riiight…"

The boys returned to heaths locker so he could retrieve his books for Dead Language and Clawculus as well. Instead of looking for his books, Heath repeatedly hit on every girl that turned the corner. It was a shock one of the girls hadn't send him flying to his impending doom.

"Hey hot stuff, wanna go out this Friday night. Me, you and a boovie of your choice. What do ya' say?"

"I'd rather shove swords into my eye." The girl replied walking away to class. Jackson couldn't help but to chuckle at his cousins' attempts at trying to get a date. It was totally hopeless, Heath was hopeless.

"I think I'm losing my touch Jackie boy!" Heath said grabbing onto his now flaming hair. Jackson tried to get away from the heat on top of Heath's head, his panic influenced his flames to grow stronger and cause the smoke alarm to go off.

"HEATH!"

"Sorry…"

What would he ever do without his crazy cousin? Jackson smiled as his cousin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and apologized as the fire fighter checks the school while the man in his uniform eyed the fire elemental with a cold stare.

"Look Kid, I have a job and coming to this school every time you cause a fire it ends up with me piled under a ton of paper work. I know it isn't always your fault but this is getting ridiculous! You've set the gym on fire! Books on fire, the creatures lounge on fire, the creepeteria, the mascot, the WHOLE SECOND FLOOR! How in holiest boo do you set the WHOLE SECOND FLOOR on fire?!"

"I set the pool on fire too…"

After that the only thing the man in his uniform could do was twitch and slam his head against the walls of monster high… again... And again…and again… It was amusing at first but then it got boring and the bell was about to ring anyway.

"OH! I almost forgot! Ashly Blaze is coming to our school."

"What? Little Ashly? No way, isn't supposed to be on tour with her 'Band'?  
>"Yeah well she got her manager to book Salem. The little girl can be pretty persuasive ya' know. You remember how she tricked me into eating a spicy pepper?"<p>

Jackson raised an eyebrow and turned to Heath, "It wasn't really a trick if you were willing to do it."

"Oh I guess not, Anyway! Her people let them experience a life a real teenager since, ya' know, they're home schooled and all. I can't wait for her to see me! Can you?!" Heath cooed walking into the class room.

"Of course not, I heard she's about 14 now. She's probably unrecognizable now that she's hit puberty."

"Yeah puberty is a magical thing! I mean look what it did to me!" heath said smiling sitting himself in the seat, he slouched in his seat cheek resting on the palm of his hand. Jackson sat still opening one of his books to the chapter listed on the board, then began to read to himself as his cousin carelessly made fireballs with his hand gesture throwing them up and down. Heath repeated this until Abbey along with the rest of her ghoul friends walked in taking their seats.

"There's Abbey!" Heath yelled quietly to Jackson. The boy looked up to see his cousin making ridiculous faces at the yeti girl. Jackson smiled to himself, watching Heath waving his hands until he made hearts out of flames and blew them to the girl. Jackson went back to reading, ignoring his cousins failing attempts to win the cold girls' heart.

"Hey Jackson," heath began, Jackson looked up from his book to look at his cousin, "Guess who's looking your way." He sighed and looked around until his eyes landed on the girl with the skunk color hair and two colored eyes staring at him, he returned the stare until a small blush appeared onto her cheeks. She waved to Jackson, the boy returned to his book without waving or uttering a single word.

"C'mon Jackie-boy don't be that way. Frankie just wants things to be normal between you two and I'm pretty sure ignoring her isn't what I call normal." Heath said trying to reason with the boy with glasses. Jackson said nothing nor did he look at the boy next to him. He continued to read his book.

"That's the problem Heath, nothing between us will ever be normal. I really thought that we had something going, I'll admit that I was wrong for adding her into something Holt and I could have worked out but she just paused our relationship like a movie. It's hard enough to face her and act like it doesn't hurt but now she's hanging around some Neighthan guy. I'm not the jealous type but it's not fun to sit back and watch her hang with some other monster that isn't me." Jackson said now trailing his eyes to the fire elemental. Heath was taken aback by his explanation.

"Jackson-"

"Save it heath, what happened only proves that education is worth more than some stupid high school crush."

Heath sighed and turned his attention to the teacher, who hadn't even noticed them talking the whole time. Heath tried to focus but what Jackson said, surprisingly, made him think. What if he and Abbey started hanging out and she decided to put their relationship and started hanging with some other guy. That would *definitely make Heath hot with anger. Heath watched Abbey take notes down. He should probably do the same thing but why do all that when you have a scary-smart cousin who you just get notes from later. Heath turned to his normie cousin reading his book and writing stuff down.

Heath smiled to himself, then looked at the girl down below with icy white hair, bluish-white skin and perfect lavender eyes. He sighed dreamily to himself, why did she have to be so perfect? She was different, other than being raised in a completely different setting from everyone else, she was blunt, outgoing, she wasn't afraid to take and throw a few punches when they were due and the biggest thing that he liked about her was how she wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in, even if it meant the whole school didn't support her. He smiled again remembering the time she saved him from the pumpkins, boy was he glad to have her around that day. Then he looked back at the day she and her friends played scream even though people said 'girls don't play scream' she went against that too and now he plays with boys and girls on his scream team. She, was needless to say, was everything she wanted in a girl.

"One day. She'll be Mrs. Heath Burns…"

"And one day you'll get an A in this class."

Heath eyed his cousin as he watched a smirk grow on his face. Sometimes, he hated that guy…


	2. Chapter 2

'Third period had already rolled around much to Jackson's' despair. He hated third period the most. Frankie would try to talk to him like nothing had ever happened between the two only leading Jackson to the conclusion that she never liked him at all. Jackson tried to make her see on multiple occasions that he really liked her and see if she could press 'play' on their relationship, but it never worked and Jackson's heart was damaged beyond repair. Why did he hate third period so much?

1. He had to sit next to the ghoul he tried to get away from.

2. He knew that his class were going to be experimenting meaning that they were going to have to partner up with the person sitting next to him, since Frankie sat at the last row, he would be her partner and did *not want to look at her. And-

3. He still liked her deep down inside his aching heart.

Jackson sighed walking into the classroom. Half of everyone was there, except the white and black haired girl. He felt somewhat relieved seeing that she had not arrived yet. He felt a tap on his shoulder only to see his friend Deuce Gordon.

"Hey Bro, what's got you so down?"

"Nothing just about to read a good book." Jackson replied taking out his book from his book bag. He placed the book in front of him and began to read. Deuce frowned knowing what the real problem was, he could still talk to him since class didn't start until another 5 minutes. Taking Frankie's seat Deuce studied his friend while adjusting his glasses.

"I know it's hard at first man but you'll be the nerd we all know and love in a little bit." Deuce said smiling.

Jackson cracked a small smile and looked up seeing deuce and his snakes grinning their butts off. He couldn't but laugh at the boy next to him and close his book.

"I'm fine Deuce, really. I just have to accept that we weren't meant to be together."

"Do you honestly believe that? Because I've never seen Frankie smile like that when she was with you and Holt. I mean, did you see the way you two would look at each other? It was like two kids finding candy! Look Jackson, sometimes you just got to be down to come back up." Deuce placed a hand to his friends' shoulder watching Jackson look at the ground.

"Thanks Deuce."

"No problem. Class is about to start I'll see you later." And with that the boy with the snakes were gone. He went back to his book dwelling on what Deuce said. What if the Gordon had said was true? Were they really meant to be together?

'People who like you, won't dump you for somebody else.' a voice rang in his head. The one time he listens to Manny Taur and the bull totally screwed up his thought on the whole situation. After the pause thing, Manny hadn't been picking with Jackson that much, it was probably his ghoul friend, Iris, telling him to stop messing with him. Whatever it was, he was glad that the torment was coming to an end, well most of it.

"Hey Jackson!"

'Oh no.. .' He thought 'why now?! Why can't she come a little later?!'

"Oh uh, hey Frankie." Jackson said without looking up from his book. Frankie frowned sitting herself into her seat occasionally sneaking peeks at the nerd next to her. Class had begun and Jackson wished he could be anywhere but here; the class was boring he already knew half of the material and no one was even listening. It's not like anyone would notice he was gone anyway.

"Pssst Jackson."

He ignored her and concentrated harder on his work he was not going to give in to her every wish. He sighed looking at the problems on his paper they looked as if they were thrown together, to Jackson they made no sense. Realizing he not going to get anywhere he picked up his pencil and began to balance it on the bridge of his nose, then he heard his name again escape her lips. This was going to be way harder than he thought, carelessly dropping the book on top of the table, Jackson forced himself to smile and face the cause of his pain.

"Yes Frankie?"

"I waved this morning and I don't know if you saw me or not but I think you did because you looked right at me and I just want to make sure you're alright. We're still friends Jackson, no matter what you think or say I'm going to be here for you."

'Great Speech coming from the girl who ripped my heart out.' Jackson thought, he didn't mean to be so cruel to Frankie but what did she expect? A sing along around the campfire with everyone holding hands? He sighed placing a middle and index finger on his temples to soothe his incoming headache.

"I know."

"Great, sooooo wanna be my lab partner?" Jackson looked around seeing if there was anyone else he could catch before he agreed, but it was too late, everyone had a partner and he was the only one without one.

"Sure."

Frankie smiled and rose from her seat, she walked to the front to retrieve their assignment. Jackson groaned and dropped his head on the desk creating a loud 'Thud' in the room.

20 minutes passed and their assignment had literally gone through the roof! Frankie accidentally inserted the wrong ingredients to make their potion resulting in their product foaming, spilling on the table then bubbling and exploding through the roof. Their experiment-gone-wrong got an F and a stern lecture on which chemicals they do and do not use mix. It was mainly for Jackson since he decided to be 'nice' and take the fall for Frankie's mistake. She thanked him a thousand times before they sat back down and Jackson was not happy. Not only did their mess up result in a long lecture but it also cost them a letter grade. Jackson sighed before picking up his book flipping to the page he was originally on.

"Jackson?"

"Hm?"

"..I'm sorry, It slipped my mind that-"

"Bat wings don't mix with Centipede feet. It's okay Frankie, I know it was an accident."

They sat in silence until the bell rang, Jackson smiled to himself leaving the classroom in a hurry to the creepeteria, in search of his hotheaded cousin,Jackson did not want to sit alone , it wasn't fun especially when you're the only 'normie' at the school. Jackson went into the lunch line, got his food and continued on to his normal table. He pulled out his book, after being interrupted one to many times today, finally read in peace, he did not like sitting alone but as long as he had the company of a good book he did not mind solitude. Out of nowhere, A red flame burned half of the table leaving behind ash and cinders. Jackson sighed looking up from his book to find a wide grinning heath with red flamed hair and big pleading eyes.

"What is your problem?" Jackson cried eyeing his cousin. Heath's smile only grew wider as he took a seat next to him.

"I have a quick question and a favor.. Okay well 2 favors and no question"

He sighed pushing his framed glasses up onto his nose.

"What is it this time heath?"

"Okay so you know how Ashly and her band will be here sometime this week?"

"Yeah?"

"Well.. I kind of told Abbey that I could get her to meet Ashly.."

"Okay? What's wrong with that?"

"See this is where my favor comes in I need Holt to come with me.. You know He's Ashly's favorite! She'll let him in no questions asked! Me? She'll give me a thousand rules on what I can and can't do and embarrass me in front of Abbey!"

"You don't anyone's help to embarrass yourself, Heath." Jackson smirked raising his book up to his nose scanning the page for the place he left off. Heath cut his eyes at Jackson and feeling that if he didn't continue he wouldn't get another opportunity like this for a while.

"Anyway.. I need Holt to be there to Ya'know get her on her good side and then I come in with Abbey and BOOM! Abbey meets Ashly! Ashly's Happy, I'm happy and Abbey's happy! And that means that she'll fall for me in no time!"

"Heath not to rain on your parade on anything but I doubt Abbey will fall in love with you just because you took her to meet someone famous. She'll be grateful that you kept your word to her but falling in love? Sounds a little cheesy Heath, even for you."

"Look are you going to tell Holt to meet up or not?" Heath became impatient at this point. He knew it did sound a little unrealistic about the Abbey falling in love with him part but that doesn't mean it's impossible. He knew he shouldn't have came to Jackson of all people about relationship advice. Jackson was like a brother to him but after the event with Frankie he completely changed his view about _everything._ He stopped talking to Clawd and Gil, he stopped coming to the boovies whenever they all had planned it and he put his whole love life aside. Remember Claire? The normie girl that helped them during normie and monster feud? She recently called him asking him out on a date and he turned her down! She was cute for a normie and she was cool to hang out with too. Heath shook his head at his normie cousin. o

"Okay, I guess." Jackson sighed before raising his eyebrows, "Wait what was the other favor?"

Now here was the Hard part..

"Sooo Like I said Abbey is going."

"Okay."

"But the only way she would come is if the rest of the ghouls came with her..." Jackson frowned, he hope Heath wasn't trying to tell him what he feared.

"The rest of the Ghouls?" He could see the how nervous Heath became. The fire elemental instantly lost his cool with his apologetic smile and sweaty palms. He didn't know whether to be concerned or laugh at his cousin's overreaction.

"Well Ya'know ... Gil, Lagoona, Clawd, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, Deuce, Ghoulia, Slo Mo, Manny Taur, Iris, Spectra, Hoodude, Robecca, Operetta, Howleen, and if Howleen is going, you know Twlya is going to be there. So that's all the couples plus you know the lonely ones. OH that includes Me and Abbey,and maybe Frankie and Neighthan. MAYBE!" Jackson paused gripping the sides of his book. He could his left eye wanting to close but wouldn't budge, causing his twitching. He closed his eyes, took deep breaths and put his book down gently on the crispy table.

"Why do you do this to me?" Jackson said rubbing his temples.

"It's not like you'll be there _Holt _would and I'm pretty sure he'll be happy about the situation."

"No you don't _get_ it Heath. You _don't _know how Holt would be if he knew the situation. If anything Holt would feel the same way I do about this situation. It may seem weird that I know how Holt would feel about something but I actually held a conversation .. well mostly on video .. but the point is you're going to tell him face to face." Jackson said pulling out his ICoffin plugging his headphones in and placed them onto his ears.

"Wait-"

It was too late, Jackson began blasting Holt's favorite song through the speakers causing vibrant colors to surround Jackson's' body. Holt Hyde let his famous howl out, letting the whole creepeteria know he was here.


	3. Chapter 3

Heath felt the palm of his hands become moist and immediately wiped them onto his pants legs. The very idea of Holt getting upset clouded his thoughts. Jackson and Holt _did_ communicate a lot better than what they used to and Jackson, like always, could be right about how Holt felt. His heart suddenly became heavier and his breath had hitched. He took deep breaths as his flame haired cousin stretched and began to yell throughout the creepeteria.

"Hey Holt."

"HEATH! What's up! Being trapped in that normie is like putting a tiger in a cage but no one can hold back Holt Hyde!" He said emphasizing his last name with a loud yelp.

"Yeah I need to ask you a quick favor."

"Anything for my second favorite cousin!" Holt said throwing his arms over his cousins' shoulders with a huge smile on his face.

"Well you know- WAIT! Second favorite?! SECOND FAVORITE?! How am I your second favorite?! Why am I second?! Who's first!?"

"That's easy as pie. Ashly is, C'mon Heath you already knew that. You know that Ashly is my favorite in the family and then it's you."

"I know but it sounds worst when you say it aloud… Anyway! She's coming to Monster High and I kind of told Abbey that I could her to see Ashly and her band and I was hoping that you could come with us."

"Okay, is that all?"

Heath paused for a moment and repeatedly chanted a mantra of encouragement in his head.

"Actually no, see the only thing I feel you would probably have a problem with this is that Frankie is going," Heath took a short breath and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck reluctant to continue on "Meaning Neighthan will be there too..."

Holt glanced around the room glancing at Frankie and Neighthan sitting next to each other at the table with the rest of ghouls. Neighthan put two straws up his nose and two carrots in his ears crossing his eyes causing little giggles to erupt laughter from Frankie. Her small hands covered her mouth to stop the laughing, which failed considering it only made her laugh harder. Neighthan joined in the laughter and soon enough the whole table began to laugh at their friends.

Holt's demeanor changed watching the couple, his nose scrunched and his fingers curled into a fist and his jaw clutched. Heath noticed this and grabbed Holt's shoulder gently.

"If you don't want to go I totally get it, I mean if you're still upset about the whole Frankie thing, I can always do it by myself. I'm a big boy now, I can handle it." Heath chuckled looking at his cousin with concerned eyes. Holt couldn't help but to calm himself and look at Heath and smile a little.

"Okay," Heath sighed with a tiny smirk forming on his lips. "I'll do it BUT you have to do something for me."

"YES!" Heath threw his fist in the air before hugging Holt and running over to the table with Abbey and the rest of the ghouls. Holt reverted his eyes to Frankie and Neighthan and felt his chest tighten and his throat become dry. He sighed and walked out the creepeteria to mansters bathroom.

As soon as he got in the bathroom he threw himself over the sink placing both hands on opposite sides and looked in the mirror. He hung his low and tried to shake the thought of Neighthan and Frankie being more than friends. It couldn't be true, Frankie told him that what they have is special and would not want to ruin it.

_'Unless she lied..'_

"NO! Shut up, no matter how Frankie may see me, friend or boyfriend, she wouldn't lie to me."

_'So? Frankie has had quite a past with getting her way if you know what I mean.'_

"SHUT THE FANG UP!" Holt screamed holding his head, he hated when this happened. His thoughts and ideas just come at him like a wrecking ball, this was somewhat normal for Holt. Ever since his father and mother started arguing more, voices would tell him that his father was going to up and leave them. Holt never believed it though, he knew his father better than that, his mother maybe an alcoholic and his father is a workaholic always at work and barely talks to his son but he would never leave.

"Hey, everything okay in here? I heard yelling in here and thought someone was hurt."

"Everything's fine in here Clawd, go back to the Creepeteria, I'm sure they're wondering where you wondered off to." Holt joked leaning on the sink again.

"You sure? I didn't see you or Jackson at the Coffin Bean yesterday."

"I had a lot of stuff to do around the house, my mom wouldn't let me go until they were all done and by the time I was done, the sun was long gone."

"Okay well, I'll see at the concert then right?"

"Concert? OH! You mean for Ashly! Yeah I will."

Clawd studied Holt carefully not to offend him but express concern.

"You know if something is wrong you can always come to-"

The bell rang startling both boys. Holt sighed of relieve walking to the door before turning to Clawd "Don't worry if something's wrong, you'll be the first I'll call." Clawd gave a simple nod and Holt went back to the creepeteria to get his stuff. He grabbed his books and continued through the hallway to his next class. He got to Home Ick and grabbed his apron.

The rest of the day went smoothly.

'Last period', he thought 'Just got to get through this and the turntables will be in my hands in no time!'

The class was easy and Holt couldn't be happier that he got to eat while getting a grade. As he was packing his belongs, the 's voice boomed through the speakers stopping his class to listen to her not so often and important announcements.

"Hello Students, the day is almost over! As you have heard or seen the posters in the Hallway, A concert is being held here at monster high! They will tour our school so let's welcome them instead of trampling them to the ground or asking for autographs. They will be here Friday and we expect all students to act accordingly and behave appropriately. They will also need guides, if you are interested and not on the trolley list please stop by the office and you will be approved or denied. Thank you for your time and have a Good day Ladies and gentle monsters." With that the bell rang and hallways were filled with students rushing to their lockers and waiting for their friends.

'Finally' Holt thought placing the other earplug in and began walking home.


End file.
